


Rather Be

by ami_ven



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stay, ‘Nara.  Just… stay.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rather Be

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "One day I will find the right words and they will be simple." (Jack Keroac)

After everything was over, when _Serenity_ was spaceworthy again, they moved to a planet near the core, and Inara took her shuttle off to the largest city. She was gone most of the day, and when she returned, she wore a simple dark gown.

“My Companion license lapses in three days,” she said. “And I haven’t renewed it.”

“Any specific plans?” Mal asked.

“I thought I might join a crew,” said Inara. “Know anyone hiring?”

“I…” he began, then stopped. “Stay, ‘Nara. Just… stay, with me. Please.”

She reached for his hand, holding tight. “There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”

THE END


End file.
